Cars: Trip To Russia
by avengersbleach lover101
Summary: After Lightning McQueen gave up his chance to win the Piston cup to push Strip "The King" Weathers across the finish line Lightning finds out that he is invited to Russia to race against a new group of opponents and finds out that one of the racers he's up against don't really like him
1. Chapter 1

Cars: Trip To Russia

 **Notes:**

Ok so this cars story takes place after cars 1 but cars 2 or 3 doesn't exist and doc lives! Also The King isn't married but he's still retired and he will be apart of Lightning crew as assistant coach. (This story is also on ao3)

* * *

Lightning McQueen yawned as he pulled out of The Cozy Cone Motel. "Good morning Stickers," Sally drove up to him and kissed his cheek. "Morning sal," Lightning smiled and nuzzled back. "Lightnin'!" A loud voice broke the peaceful silence. The two cars turn around to see Mater driving towards them.

"Oh, hey Mater, what's going on?" Lightning ask, "Ya got a letter! Don't know where its from but it looks mighty fancy." Mater grinned, "Fine let me see it." Lightning drove down to Flo's v8 cafe. "Heard I got a letter." Lightning asked Red who pointed over to the table of mail. "Thanks Red!" Lightning smiled and went over to the table.

"Mmm..." Lightning blinked as he re-read the letter. "What's it say?" Mater glanced at the letter. "Uh...I think It's an invitation from Russia." All movement at Flo's stopped. "Russia!?" They all said in unison. Lightning nodded his hood and looked back at the letter.

"What's all the commotion so early in the morning?" Doc Hudson grumbled as he rode up to the group with The King and Sheriff not far behind. "I...I got invited to Russia for a race." Lightning explained sheepishly. Doc eyes widen and he drove up next to lighting. "Well I'll be rookie! You just got invited to the Russian Grand Prix!"

"Nice going kid," The King rode up to the younger car. "Not many racers in American get invited to the Russian Grand Prix." Lightning looked at the light blue Plymouth Superbird. "Really? Why?" He asked, The King shook his hood, "don't know, they just never do and when they do invite a racer it's one that's not really popular."

"You two come to my office so we can talk about this." Doc said then rode off with The King and Lightning following. Once inside the office Lighting shook the envelope and six passes fell out. "Six passes...so one for me, Doc, King, Luigi and Guido We got an extra one left."

"Why don't you take Sally?" Doc offered, Lighting shook his hood. "No, Sally's going to visit her family in a few days."

"What about Mater?" Lightning asked, "Uhhh..." both Doc and King looked at each other with uncertainty. "Kidding, kidding." Lightning chuckled, "mm..what about Sheriff? You've been wanting him to take a break from the job." Doc thought about it, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea hotshot."

"So, when we leaving?" King questioned, Lightning looked at the letter. "Tomorrow." Doc looked at his clock. Which read 3:00 o'clock, "Well, we better get packing!" Doc grinned

* * *

"Rise and shine rookie!" Lightning eyes slowly open at the loud voice. "Doc!" Lightning whined, "it's too early!" A tire nudged his side, "come on kid. Time to go," The King told the younger car. "For what?" Lightning wondered still half a sleep. Both Doc and King looked at each other.

"The Russian Grand Prix!" Lightning looked at the two older cars for a moment. "Oh!" Lightning eyes snapped open in realization. "The race! Are we late?" Lightning drove out of his cone. Doc shook his hood, "No, the plane not ready until 1:00pm right now it's 11:30 we got time."

Lightning drove up next to the two cars. "So what did Sheriff say?" He asked, "He put up a small fuss but I got him to agree." Doc explained, "Now, let's get Sheriff." The three cars drove to Flo's. "Hey Sheriff!" Lightning called out to the 1949 Mercury Club Coupe police car who was drinking some oil. "What is it boy?" The Sheriff looked at the red car driving towards him. "You all pack for your vacation?" Lightning grinned as Sheriff glared at him.

"Come on Sheriff, lighten up." The King rode up next to Lightning wearing a smile. "We're about to leave in a few minutes so say your goodbyes." The group of cars went up to Lightning wishing him luck on his race. "Thanks guys!" Lightning smiled and drove over to doc. "You ready doc?"

"You know it hotshot." Doc smirked, "Let's go to Russia!"

* * *

After a long 12 hour flight the six cars drove out the plane into the airport. "I hate planes!" Lightning grumbled as he stretched out his tires. "It wasn't that bad." Sherriff commented, "that's because you five were asleep the entire time." Lightning grumbled, "Stop sulking kid." King rolled up next to the red car. "We're here so be happy." Lightning looked at the window. "That's a lot of snow..." Snow was all that the six cars could see.

"That? This is actually a light day for Russia." A thick Russian accent piped in. The six cars twirled around to see two cars behind them. "Hello!" The older car out of the two spoke, "My name is Aleksei Petrov and this is my nephew Ivan Petrov." The older car gestured his tire to the dark colored car. "Удовольствие встретить вас." (1) The car spoke, "Uhh..." The six cars trailed off staring at the black, grey and blue car.

"Oh! My apologies! My nephew does not speak english but he can understand it." Aleksei explain, "That's alright... is Ivan a racer?" Lightning question, "Ah, yes! The best in all of Russia!" Aleksei boasted, Ivan blankly looked at the six foreign cars. "Мы идем в отель или нет?" (2) Ivan huffed looking annoyed, "Manners my little nephew!" Aleksei voice boomed as he playfully nudged Ivan side. Ivan growled slightly and moved away from his uncle, "без разницы." (3)

The six cars looked at each other. "So," Lightning began, "do you two know who invited me to the Russian Grand Prix race?" Aleksei bursted out into laughter whil Ivan chuckled. "You Americans are hilarious! There hasn't been an American in the for over 10 years!" Lightning showed the two Russians his invitation. "But I got an invite." The laughter immediately ceased.

"Они позволили американцам участвовать в гонке!" (4) Ivan seethed, "So you must be the racers we are suppose to pick up." Aleksei gasped, Ivan glared at the foriegn cars. "Я должен поделиться с ними гостиничный номер!?" (5) Aleksei chuckled nervously, "Now now, calm down Ivan."

Ivan scoffed and drove away leaving the seven cars staring at the empty space. Aleksei sad sigh broke the awkward silence. "Please forgive my nephew, he hasn't been the same since the death of his mother." He apologized, "What happened to her?" Lightning ask the black and grey Dodge Ramcharge. "...We don't really talk about it." Aleksei quietly said then shook his hood.

"Enough of this depressing mood. Let me show you all to your hotel." Aleksei drove off with lighting close behind him. "Finally!" Lightning cried out and drove after Aleksei with Luigi and Guido behind him. Doc, King and Sheriff chuckled at the younger car behaviour before following the four.

 _Welcome to Russia!_

* * *

 **Notes:**

Ok! So how was the first chapter? Bad? Okay? Good? I would love some feedback on this chapter and how I did for a first time. Also I used google and online translation for the Russian so it may not be completely accurate.

Translation:

1\. (Pleasure to meet you)

2.(Are we going to the hotel or not?)

3\. (Whatever)

4\. (They allowed the Americans to race!)

5\. (I am supposed to share a hotel room with them!?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

If you were wondering what Ivan looks like I completely based him off Jackson Storm look from Cars 3 I also made a few changes to chapter 1 if you notice a difference

* * *

Aleksei led Lightning, Luigi, Guido, Doc, King and Sheriff to a large beautiful hotel. "Wow.." gasped Lightning, "Beautiful isn't?" Aleksei smiled at the group. "This is Ivan favorite hotel, it is called the Rocco Forte Hotel. Go to the front desk to get your room number I hope you enjoy your stay." Aleksei drove away leaving the foreigners by themselves.

Doc drove up to the front desk to talk to the car working. "We have a room here." The front desk blinked at Doc. "Прошу прощения, я не говорю по-английски." (1) King drove up next to Doc. "Here, let me try."

"Мне нравятся снежные шатали." (2) The front desk worker burst out into laughter. "Uh…I don't think you said it right." Doc looked King, who looked slightly embarrassed.

A loud chuckle was heard and the group looked back to see Ivan driving up to them. "Так что вам нравятся снежные шатали?" (3) Ivan smirk, "…да?" (4) King answered hesitantly, Ivan let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Два комнаты под названием Иван Петров." (5) Ivan said to the front desk worker. The worker nodded and gave Ivan two keys. Ivan then turn to the group foreigner cars and glance at King.

"Если вы тоже говорите, русский язык узнает его сначала." (6) King flustered slightly at the comment understanding bits and pieces of what he was saying. Ivan motioned his tire to the group telling them to follow him.

* * *

The group drove up to an elevator. "Мы все не можем вписывать там." (7) The cars looked at him blankly, Ivan groaned. "N-no fit all." Ivan stutter slightly in broken English with his thick Russian accent.

"Well Luigi, Guido and I will take the first one." Lightning volunteered, "King, Sheriff, Ivan and I will take the second one." Doc said, "Oh what floor are we going to?" Lightning asked looking at Ivan.

"пол четырнадцать." (8) Ivan told them, everyone look at King. "I think he said fourth floor." Ivan shook his hood. "Нет! На до четырнадцать!" (9)

"Floor forty?" King guessed, "Нет!" (10) Ivan growled, "F-fourt-teen." "Ohhh.." The cars understood, Ivan sigh tiredly and pressed the button on the elevator. *Ding!* The elevator doors open and Lightning, Luigi and Guido rolled in. "Meet you guys at the room." Lightning grinned, the doors closed leaving the three older cars with the Russian racer.

Ivan sigh and slouched down on his tires closing his eyes for a moment. "Tired?" Sheriff asked, Ivan open his eyes and nodded his hood slowly."Нe спали через несколько дней." (11) Ivan admitted, Doc and Sheriff looked to King for translation.

"Think he said he hasn't slept for a few days." Ivan nodded, "да, это верно." (12) Doc furrowed his windshields, "You having trouble sleeping or somethin'?" Ivan open his mouth to respond but immediately straighten up when a dark blue Lamborghini Miura drove up to them.

"Иван, сын мой! Рад тебя видеть!" (13) He smiled, Ivan nodded tightly and avoided eye contact with the car. "Почему так жестко к твоему отцу Ивану?" (14) The Lamborghini asked in a teasing tone nudging Ivan side.

"Мой брат не научил вас любым манерам?" (15) He smiled tightly nudging Ivan side a little harder. King, who understood parts of the conversation furrowed his windshield in suspicion. "Извинения Отец." (16) Ivan muttered, The dark blue car smiled and drove away from the group.

The three older cars look towards the Russian racer and saw him slouched down on his tires with his eyes on the floor. "Вы в порядке?" (17) King asked the Russian car slowly. Ivan shook his hood breaking himself out of the trance he was in. "Хорошо! Я берум рампу." (18) Ivan snapped and quickly drove away.

The three cars watch as Ivan rode off. "Did ya understand some of the words they were saying?" Sheriff looked at King. "Bits and prices of it." King honestly answered, "I think that car was Ivan father." Doc raised his windshields, "didn't really seem that friendly to him."

"Wasn't able to understand the rest of the conversation." King said sheepishly, *Ding!* The elevator doors open, "took it long enough." Muttered Sheriff as they rolled in.

* * *

Doc, Sheriff and King met up with Lightning, Luigi and Guido at the fourteen floor. ".…Did anyone ask Ivan what room?" Lightning wondered as he look at all the rooms. "348 и 349,"A voice spoke from behind the cars.

"Oh! Hey Ivan!" Lightning smiled, the darkly colored car glared in response. Ivan rode down the hall looking at each room number. "T-two r-rooms," Ivan stuttered looking at the two rooms he pressed one of the cards against the scanner and one door open.

A large room with four beds(rug?) was revealed with a huge glass window showing all the cars and buildings of Russia below them. "Who room is this?" Sheriff ask looking at Ivan. "Я остаюсь в этой комнате, не знаю, кто отдыхает со мной." (19) Ivan told them slowly.

"Think he said this he's room and don't care who with him." King translated, "I'll take this room." Doc volunteered, "I'll here too." King said, "Well, I guess me, Luigi, Guido and Sheriff will take you other room." Lightning said, Sheriff shook his hood.

"Don't think you'll survive if I stay in a room with you that long." Ivan groaned, "Почему ты должен остаться со мной." (20) All cars turned to King, "Think he said why we gotta stay with him." Sheriff smirked, "what you scared of us old cars boy?" Ivan glared at the police car. "Дети в приюте страшнее, чем вы." (21)

"What'd you say punk?" Sheriff rolled up closer to the Russian racer glaring. Ivan let out a 'hmp' and drove out the room. "Well….better get a goodnight rest." Lightning said then drove out the room with Luigi and Guido. King sighed and turned toward the other two cars. "We better get some rest too."

 _Welcome To The Rocco Forte Hotel!_

* * *

 **Notes:**

So how did you like this chapter? Any feedback? Also the Rocco Forte is an actual hotel in Russia. I kinda just Google luxury hotels in Russia and this was one of them.

Translation:

1\. (I'm sorry I don't speak English.)

2\. (I like Snowballs)

3\. (So you like snowballs huh?)

4\. (Yes?)

5\. (Two rooms under the name Ivan Petrov.)

6\. (If you are going too speak Russian learn it first.)

7\. (We all cannot fit in there.)

8\. (Floor fourteen)

9\. (No! Floor fourteen!)

10\. (No!)

11\. (Have not slept in a few days.)

12\. (Yes, that is right.)

13\. (Ivan, my son! Good to see you!)

14\. (Why so stiff towards your father Ivan?)

15\. (Did my brother not teach you any manners?)

16\. (Apologies Father.)

17\. (You okay?)

18\. (Fine! I'm taking the ramp.)

19\. (I am staying in this room do not know who is rooming with me.)

20\. (Why do you three got to stay with me.)

21\. (The kids at the orphanage Is scarier than you.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: New chapter**!

The door to room 348 open up revealing Ivan who rolled in looking exhausted. The racer looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 4:00am. "Снова поздно."(1) Ivan sigh tiredly and rode up to his bed/rug. "Может быть, я смогу получить 4 часа сна."(2) Ivan mutter before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!* Ivan open his eyes and yawn. Ivan tire hit the off button on his alarm clock and looked at the time. "6:00 час,"(3) Ivan mutter debating whether or not to go back to sleep. "You up pretty early for someone who just fell asleep a few hours ago." A voice interrupt Ivan inner debate. The Russian twirled around to see Sheriff.

"Должен быть на гоночной дорожке в 7:30."(4) Ivan explain, "can't understand a single word you saying kid." Sheriff blinked, Ivan shook his head, "Забудьте."(5) The racer said and drove out the room.

Ivan arrival at his favorite race track, The Moscow Raceway and turn his large stereo on high. Loud heavy rock music blasted thru the stereo as Ivan got in position on the track.

 _" Every time we lie awake"_ The American song blared thru the stereo. Ivan started his engine, _"After every hit we take"_ The dark color car took off.

 _"Every feeling that I get"_ Ivan began racing around the track at high speeds. _"But I haven't missed you yet"_ Ivan speed went higher and higher. _"Every roommate kept awake by_

 _Every sigh and scream we make_

 _All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet"_ Ivan speed was at 200 hundred and still was going higher.

"Любимая часть."(6) He grinned. _"Only when I start to think about it…_

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you. You hate everything about me Why do you love me"_ Ivan hit his highest speed which was 214.

 _"Every time we lie awa-"_ The song was suddenly cut off and Ivan speed slowed down in surprise. The racer look to see Lightning with Doc and King.

"Wow Ivan, didn't really take you to be a person who liked rock music, especially in English." Ivan eye twitch in annoyance. "You mind if I race with you? Gotta get some practice before the race in a few days." Lightning rode up to the race track.

Ivan huffed but drove back to the race track after Lightning. "How about a scrimmage race?" Lightning offered, Ivan consider this before nodding. "конечно,"(7) Both racers got in position on the race track. A worker at the track appear with a flag.

"Ready…"

They both started their engines.

"Set…"

Lightning glance at Ivan, "Good luck." Ivan look back at Lightning smirking. "Вам будет повезло удачу." (8)

"GO!" Both racers took off at high speed. Ivan was leading at first but the fourth time they race around Lightning took the lead easily. "Come on!" Lightning teased, "You're not even taking this seriously." Ivan had a smirk on his face before easily pasting Lightning and getting a huge lead. "Hey!"

Ivan snickered at Lightning reaction. Aleksei appear at the track looking somber and saw Ivan and Lightning. He looked at Doc and King. "Are they almost done?" Aleksei ask the two, "They just started." Doc answered, "This isn't good." Aleksei sigh quietly not wanting to ruin his nephew day.

"Please, could you get them to stop racing. I need Ivan." Doc and King raised their windshields in question but didn't say anything. "Okay, but we don't have anything to get his attention." King said

"I know how to get Ivan attention." Aleksei drove up closer to the race track and shouted. "Иван твой отец хочет тебя."(9) Ivan almost completely stop in the middle of the race but just slowed down before coming to the side. "Что я сделал сейчас?(10) Ivan sigh quietly, Aleksei smile sadly at his nephew.

"Я не знаю, но мой брат ждет вас."(11) Ivan sunk low on his tires. Aleksei nuzzled Ivan side, "Не волнуйтесь, Я буду Вот для вас Если вам нужно Мне." (12) Ivan showed a small smile at his uncle and thanked him before driving off to see his father.

Aleksei sigh and glance at the foreign cars who were watching the two Russian cars speak. "Uhhh…what was that about?" Lightning ask, slightly concerned for the Russian racer who didn't look to happy when driving off the track. "Oh, nothing important," Aleksei chuckled quietly and waved off Lightning concerns.

Doc, King and Lightning saw right through the calm façade. Aleksei bowed his hood in a goodbye and quickly drove away from the three cars.

Ivan drove up to a large mansion and went inside. "ты хотел меня отца?"(13) Ivan asked the dark blue Lamborghini who was watching T.V. "English Ivan," The car glared. "Apologies," The racer glance at the floor. "What did you need me for father?" Ivan raised his hood up to meet his father eyes.

"An America is driving in the Grand Prix but instead of practicing you are socializing with the American." The Lamborghini growled, "Sorry," Ivan mutter quietly. "Apologies don't win races!" Ivan Father snapped, "and making friends don't either." He added

"You are right father," Ivan admitted. "I will try not to talk with the Americans." Ivan Father nodded in approval. "Good, now leave me." Ivan bowed his hood and left the room. Ivan soon arrive at the Moscow Raceway and saw Lightning with Doc and King. "Hey Ivan!" Lightning drove over to the Russian racecar.

"Me, Doc and King were going to get some oil but we don't know a good place to get some." The red race car explained, "Sooo I thought why not ask our own Russian friend!" Ivan blinked at the statement the red racer just said.

"Friend?" Ivan whispered speaking English clearly for a moment. "Hey you said an English word without stuttering!" Lightning grinned, "Мы не друзья, американец не сейчас!" (14) Ivan snapped, he then reverse before speeding away ignoring Lightning and calls for him to come back.

Ivan knocked on his uncle door and drove in not caring if the car was there or not. "Ah, Ivan! How are you!" Aleksei came out a door and greeted his nephew. Ivan quickly drove up to the older car and nuzzled against him.

Aleksei smiled softly and nuzzled back. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ivan shook his hood and leaned up against Aleksei more. "That is alright, talk to me when you're ready." Aleksei assured and called out to a butler to bring two cans of hot oil. "Here," Aleksei push one of the cans of hot oil to Ivan. "It will make you feel better."

"Thank you uncle." Ivan smiled and leaned up against Aleksei. Both uncle and nephew watch from a window as the snow fell down from outside.

 _Welcome To The Moscow Raceway!_

 **Note: So The Moscow Raceway is actually a race track (thank you Google) Also hot oil just think of it as hot chocolate k?**

 **Translations:**

 **1\. (Up late again.)**

 **2\. (Maybe I will be able to get 4 hours of sleep.)**

 **3\. (O'clock)**

 **4\. (Gotta be at the race track at 7:30)**

 **5\. (Forget it)**

 **6\. (Favorite part)**

 **7\. (Sure)**

 **8\. (You will be needing the luck)**

 **9\. (Ivan your father wants you)**

 **10\. (What did I do now?)**

 **11\. (I do not know but my brother waiting for you.)**

 **12\. (Do not worry, I will be here when you need me.)**

 **13\. (You wanted me father?)**

 **14\. (We are not friends American not now not ever!)**


End file.
